Electrical power connectors include a connector housing and a plurality of electrical conductors that are supported by the housing and are configured to receive electrical power from a first electrical component, and deliver the electrical power to a second electrical component. One example power connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,464, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein. Electrical power connectors are often disposed within an enclosed space of a chassis, and it is desirable to provide the power to the second electrical component at a desired position within the chassis.